Fox of Cat woman season one
by Roman trooper
Summary: revamp of The fox of cat woman. Abandoned and alone, our hero is discovered by Gotham's trio of beautiful villainy. Armed with skills and teachings of the DC universe villains, naruto will set out to become the greatest super power there ever was. After all, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the revamped version of my story the fox of Cat woman.**  


 **I have taken the first chapter and have fixed it and added details so don't skip over too much.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

 _Who is to say who is the villain and who is the hero?_

* * *

A lone figure raced from shadow to shadow, holding onto his cargo like it was gold. His blue eyes darted back and forth, trying to see where he could be safe from the scavengers that lurked in the night of Gotham. Blonde hair, dirty from sweat and filth, stuck to his skin which was also covered with grime. Racing though an alley way, the boy showed his skills in Parkour to being near master levels.

The boy crouched on a dumpster before leaping over a fence, showing his skills in a brilliant display of acrobatics. The boy's name was Naruto, and he was an orphan. He recalled when he had first woken up in a dumpster a few years ago with only the clothes that he had on his person and his name. He was malnourished and had three birthmarks like whiskers on either cheek.

He ran/waded though a freezing cold puddle as he tried to lose his shadows that were bent on getting revenge on him. They were from the local gang that Naruto had been stealing food from for the last few weeks. The gang had been stealing food from several orphanages and Naruto had thought it was only fair that he stole the food back... with some of it kept for himself as a finder's fee. He had to eat too, and because he had little to no money, fresh fruit and vegetables were barely ever on the menu.

Sliding under a breaking fence Naruto wondered where he came from, who his parents where and if he had any family. Racing to the street he broke into a dead run, Gotham wasn't a place for anyone at night. Murders and thieves where the least of his problems.

Batman was.

Oh he hated that man. He and his blind justice to those around him as he trampled over peoples rights to fight crime. A part of him looked up at the man, but that was small compared to the pain and suffering the Dark Knight had caused him. It was a few weeks after he awoke in that dumpster that man found him. At first He seemed so kind and helpful, saving him from a couple of thugs and bringing him to an orphanage and let him there with the old man. That was the last time he had seen the bat, and the first day Naruto learned not to trust anyone.

The place was gone now, as the Police finally closed it down as several of the staff were selling children to criminal elements and other factors. Such as the tip Naruto gave to that nice girl who was related to Gordan when he was able to escape. Many of his fellow captives were killed before the police arrived but some lived. To this day Naruto wondered why Batman did it. Letting those children die in vain and not saving them. Wasn't it way heroes do, save people and the innocence?

"There he goes!"

Hearing the footfalls grow louder the young boy whimpered in fear. In his haste he bumped into two women who where strolling down the street. Not stopping to say sorry he kept moving. Sliding on a patch of ice Naruto went down another alleyway. The shadows and narrow walls seemed to close in on the young boy as the moon was covered by clouds. The men were closer now and his cargo that he carried thumped on his back like the counting of a bell before time was up.

Naruto cried out as a gun shot rang in the night. He collapsed onto a pile of trash bags as blood started to drip from the bullet wound on his lower leg. The cargo that he was carrying spilled on the ground, showing to be several apples and a piece of cake that surprisingly survived the fall. Naruto had taken the cake as it was his birthday and he wanted to taste one just once. The man that shot him grinned at the sight of Naruto's downed form and started to climb over the fence to get to the boy.

"Not so fast now are you punk?" The man mocked Naruto as landed on the other side of the fence. Several other gang members started to gather around, drawn in by the gun shot like vultures to a fresh kill. Smirking at Naruto, the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Grabbing a pipe he raised it over his head with one arm. "Let me show you why it's dangerous to mess with people like us."

Naruto cried out in pain as the pipe struck him on the side, breaking a rib. The man raised the pipe to strike Naruto again before a purring voice came from the opened end of the alleyway, "Now boys, why are you playing with a runt like that when you can play with us?"

The the gangster's heads turned towards the voice. The one holding Naruto dropped him and Naruto collapsed like a sack of potatoes. With blurry eyes, Naruto saw two women standing at the end of the alleyway. The one that had spoken was covered with leaves like a leotard and had fiery red hair that went down her back in waves. The other was dressed in a outfit that was black and red while also holding onto a rather large hammer.

Naruto vision slowly faded to black and the last thing he heard was screaming.

* * *

"Hey red, what are we gonna do with the kid here?" Harley asked as she cleaned the blonde haired boy's head wound. The two villains were in one of Ivy's secret bases that she used when not committing a crime. The duo had brought Naruto with them after they had taken care of the gangsters. "The coppers won't be letting us go anywhere anytime soon and Batman is more then likely looking for us."

The duo had picked him up and if if it wasn't for Harley's concern for the kid and the boys cute face Ivy wouldn't have cared. When the boy knocked them to the ground she was pissed and the deaths of those who she saw attacking him quelled her anger for now. But she was concern even if she didn't show it on her face.

"Harley be quiet. Last I heard Batman is out of town right now and I don't want you to jinx us." Ivy's hand reached out and petted one of her plants. For some reason, her plants were being protective of the boy and were telling her to help him. 'Like a child asking a parent to help someone in need or an animal.' Ivy thought as see watched one of her plants nuzzle the boy.

"But what are we gonna do with him red? We can't keep him and he seems to me an orphan. You said that the plants said that he has skills on par with the traffic light kid that Batman has as a partner, but less refined."

Ivy was silence for a moment. "How about Cat woman?"

"Excuse me?" Selina wigged a finger in her ear. "I must of misheard you. You want me to take in this brat?" Selina, AKA Cat Woman, looked at Ivy like she was nuts. She had just entered the base moments before and heard her name. "Why should I?"

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. "You have what we asked?"

"Yeah I do." Cat Woman raised a bag before tossing it on the table near Naruto. "Now tell me why I should take in the kid here."

"Because you are the only one of us who's secret identity could support a child and also because Batman seems to be running around with lots of sidekicks these days. Harley and I will help you as much as we can. Isn't that right Harley?"

"Sure thing Red. I always wanted a kid but Mr. J is against it right now. He's always saying not right now or later honey." Harley started to mutter to herself as she sat in a corner with a cloud over her head.

"... Fine I will take him in. If he says yes when he wakes up. And if I'm going to be his mother, you two better be his aunts in this."

Ivy paled. "But-but-but-"

"No buts or I walk." Cat Woman smirked at Ivy's face. Looking at the sleeping boy, she knew that he was going to be the greatest villain that was to be. 'Perhaps, the one to bring down the greatest heroes of this age.' She thought with dark laughter in her head. "So do you two know his name?"

"Nope." Came Harley's cheerful reply. Ivy just shrugged as her plants covered the boy with a layer of fauna to keep him warm. "Can we have something to eat and drink while we're wanting for him to wake?"

The more sane female villains groaned and nodded.

...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a dark ceiling above him covered in leaves. "Hello?"

"I see that your awake." A womanly voice came behind his head. Tilting his head bad, Naruto saw a woman covered with leaves and red hair sitting on a plant. Sipping tea or coffee, Naruto didn't know which, was Cat woman. Then there was the lady with clown make up and shining up an overly sized hammer.

'I've gone insane, I know it. There's no way the three queens of crime are in this room.' Naruto thought until the clown women raced over to him.

With a squeal, she engulfed him in a hug, squishing his face into her breasts. "FOXY'S AWAKE!"

"MMMMPH!" Naruto said as he tried to breathe. Reaching up with his hands, he tried to push away from the crazy clown lady know as Harley Quinn. She moaned as his hands pushed against her breasts.

Looking at him she smirked at red face. "Aw, does foxy like these?" She teased him as she squished her boobs further into his face.

"HARLEY!"

"Ok. Sheesh red." The deranged doctor said as she released Naruto, who was glad to breathe again. "What's your name kid?"

"Naruto."

Selina frowned. "No last name?"

Naruto shook his head. Ivy spoke next, "Any family... Naruto?"

"Never. I woke up one day in a dumpster with only my name, some orange jacket and this." Naruto pointed at this belt. It was made of blue torn up fabric with a large metal plate with a strange symbol at the center, beaten up. "I don't know why, but every time I look at it, it feels both the greatest joy to me, but the greatest pain and sorrow."

"Well tonight's your lucky night Foxy. We're going to be your family now." Harley accented with a fist pump. Three pairs of eyes stared at her. "...What? I didn't want a mushy moment of comfort to start where we all end up waiting for the point to come across. Then there's the tearing up and lovely dovlyness. Boring! Do you know how repetitive that sounds like?"

"True, but was the fist pump needed Harley?" Ivy asked.

"Of course Rose-y." Naruto giggled at Harley's up beat attitude. He couldn't help it. "Me and red her are your aunts Foxy. Kitty there is going to be your mother."

"Don't call me that." She snapped at the clown girl. Harley ducked behind Ivy and stuck out her tongue. Looking at Naruto, Catwoman smiled gently. "I will if you want me to. You look like you have skills and we can't let the flying rat find you. What do you say kid?"

Naruto looked at each other them and opened his mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto will still be a bad-ass that I had in my first story, but not for some time. I feel that it was too rushed and not enough time was spent setting him up. Sorry that this took so long to do but I wanted to do a Halloween special for Halloween for this story. However, issues have happened so I can only give you part of the chapter. But I hope that you all have had a great holiday. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Robin spat out a tooth and blood as he got up slowly. He groaned as he felt the injures that were afflicted on him flare up and settled back down.

"Dam you Fox!" He roared/choked as he watched though blurry eyes as a figure got away. For the past several weeks criminals were curb-stomping him and Batman and he was tired of it. Robin's blood boiled at the humiliation that he was put under trying to deal with his rival and possible arch nemesis. Quickly, though painfully, he rolled off to the side to avoid being mashed by his mentor as he was blasted from a room five stories up.

"Come on batsy~ Your slipping up on little old me." 'Harley Quinn,' Thought Robin as the crazy psychiatrist yelled from the opening. "Oh well, these shiny new fresh off the print bills aren't going to save themselves you know. I think I may take some as the security here sucks like you and the boy wonder!"

Batman growled/groaned as Harley disappeared into the night. The duo's misery only increased as the clouds opened up, drenching them in the downpour of ice cold rain. In the past, Robin and Batman could take on villains with little trouble and if the villain got away, they would be prepared fro the next time they met. Now times had changed for Gotham, and the duo were finding themselves outpaced.

"We're heading home." Robin stared at his mentor and said nothing. After all, there was nothing to be said between the two as they got up.

...

"You know they are going to be more angry and determined to catch us now Foxy~" Harley noted as she and her adopted nephew fled the scene of the crime. She was surprised that his most recent plan worked and ended with the heroes on their backs defeated. For being a villain only after several years of training by herself, Ivy and his mother Cat woman, Naruto had shown himself to be a powerhouse.

Naruto grinned at the praise. He love it when he made his family proud of him. A tinge of a memory of desire for praise from anyone whisked into his mind, but he ignored it for now. It wasn't a good time to get stuck in the past. Not when he had to get ready for school in the morning. "Thanks Harley, think that this will be enough cash for us?"

"Dear, we have nearly four times needed." The woman filliped over a gate and Naruto quickly followed her into the building.

'Home sweet home.' He thought as he looked around. It wasn't pretty, but it was home. Plants were everywhere of various origin, but arranged in ways that made the room more warm and not crowed. Pillars of ice in each corner helped support the roof and light reflected from the ice to add to the visibility of the place. Several cats wandered in at out from openings or sat down near several ponds that he had built, trying to get to the fish inside. taking off his shoes, Naruto signed in pleasure as his feet touched the grass that covered the floor.

"Hey honey how was the job?" Naruto grinned as his aunt waved from her seat.

"It was great aunt Ivy," Naruto walked over to his favorite aunt and gave her a kiss. "Batman and Robin were a peace of cake again."

Ivy grinned and rubbed his hair in affection. "No powers again?"

"Nope. I want to keep it old school with Robin for now. I heard that he's going away and I made sure to give him an extra hard time and a few bruises to remember me by. Anything from Luther yet? I want to know the results from the test he ran on me and my payment."

"No need Naruto. For such a client like yourself I am a man of my word and my promises." Naruto rolled his eyes as Lex Luthor stepped out from behind a pillar. "I am however surprised on the payment that you requested. I would have thought that someone with your upbringing would ask for a nature preserve to be set up or perhaps a rare artifact that you and your mothers are looking for."

"What can I say. It's a chance that I may never get again from you Lex unless I give you something of even greater value." Grinning the two males shook their hands. "So what brings you all the way here to our little home away from the loony bin?"

"Just wanted to see if my benefactor was still being well. Also I have the results of that blood work you asked me to take and I admit it is interesting." Luthor handed Naruto a file and straighten his tie. "The project is now under the works fully and completely. I do admit, this plan of yours seems a bit unusually and unorthodox for me and several of the others but we are with you."

"For now you are Luthor." Naruto stated as he read the file. "You and I both know that as long as humanity is trapped behind the ideals of the past and the constraints of the justice league the human race will never evolve into what it needs to be to survive the future. Ral Gul and his daughter agree as does those who are more educated then the average person. It is a shame that the plan has taken so long and that we are all are now reduced to time keepers but that is the price to pay. How is project Kr?"

"Proceeding as planned. Soon the young members of the hero community will rebel against their mentors like you said and the stage is set for them to find him."

"Good. How long until until Wolf and Vixen are ready for action?"

"Give or take a month. Just in time for the new school year. But thus, I must leave. There is a charity event tomorrow ans I need to make my donation and the old S still thinks I'm up to something."

Chucking, Naruto waved him off. "Of course he does. Psychological warfare is not the man's strength after all." Laughing, Luthor walked out of the building and Naruto opened the folder and began to scan it over. An evil and dangerous grin spread across his face. "After all Lexy, for all your smarts, you have yet to understand the need ... No, the true meaning of what it means to want something so badly and yet lose even if it means your life is forfeit. You and the rest of your kind are weak, pathetic creatures who have yet to understand the meaning of power."

Retreating to his room, Naruto ideally scratched the head of Isis and gave his aunt a wave. Ivy rolled her eyes as her nephew left but watched as his bedroom door closed with concerned and interest.

* * *

Dick Grayson looked at the chess board as his foe made his move. With a frown, he tried to come up with a solution that would get him out of position that he was forced into. Finding none, he tipped his king. Reaching out his hand he spoke to his opponent. "I lost. Good game Naruto."

"It was a pleasure Dick. Perhaps another game at your place sometimes?" Naruto said as he shook his friends hand. Dick nodded for a yes. Seeing him nod, Naruto let go of his friends hand and walked away, with his fan club trailing behind. Dick watched as The girls pestered the blonde for dates or help for things any buddy could do.

Barbara Gorden walked over and looked over the board and gave a low whistle. "Wow Dick, Naruto did a number one you this match."

Dick rubbed his head as he cleaned up. "Yeah but I thought I could beat him this time. He was playing the chess team ace, the principle, and me all at the same time, one on one. And he still beat us all. The Principle lost in the first two minutes, the ace in five..."

"And you in ten. Maybe next time you should next time do timed matches." Barbara brushed back her hair as she looked over the board. She winced when she noticed how close Dick was to losing and no matter what he did, he lost.

"It's possible. But every time he plays, I can never seem to beat him. I mean, he's perfect. It's scary how perfect he is."

Barbara was interested on how Dick could think of Naruto like that. "Oh?"

"Naruto is the ace of the swim team, the best basket ball player, the one that usually ends up as the main male lead actor in the theater club, on the debate club, head of the student council." Dick listed off. "And in his spare time he tutors students in math, history, economics, biology, chemistry, physics, English, and runs the after school track team, while also being a member. To top it all off, he is the number one student here."

"Not to mention all the attention he gets from both the girls and guys." Barbara pointed out as Naruto went around the corner, his fan club following. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Try to get Alfred to help me see what I did wrong. Maybe I could get Naruto to play him or Bruce. They are better chess players, so they may beat him."

"Perhaps." Barbara and Dick walked away from each other as they went their separate ways.

...

Naruto was the best and he knew he couldn't let that go to his head. Too many heroes and villains were undone by their egos and their ambitions to see the truth. Like the emperor in Star Wars. The Jedi were blind and in their blindness, the shadows over took them. They were comfortable in their victory of the Sith for over a thousand years and none of them even thought that they should prepare for the next challenge. Too many nations in history suffered the same fate, as they grew too powerful to think that they could be challenged and now it was time for a shift in the world order. The justice league was strong, but they only worked with what they knew and countered their foes only with what they knew about them and themselves. But what if that were a lie? In his observations, naruto concluded that the world needed to change. Change that only could be achieve though the fires of conflict and healing though the battle field. The lords of Order and Chaos were but parts in the grand plan, a plan that Naruto knew though Fox could be set straight.

'Peace is a lie, for peace is made though the suffering of the many so the few can remain strong. Case in point, the ending of the first world war.' Naruto concluded as he read a more radical version of the ending of the first world war. 'After all, who were the true victims in the conflict? At the end? Both sides wanted the war and many that fought wanted to end it before Christmas, but the passions of the ones in charge prevented such an end...' "Oof!"

Hitting the ground hard, Naruto shook his head and looked to see whom it was he collided into. "Oh, sorry Barbra, I didn't see you."

"It's fine Naruto." Smiling Naruto helped his fellow schoolmate up from the ground after filliping onto his feet. Barbara blushed as she saw his abs and his smooth flesh. Gulping she tried to contain herself as she was trained but images kept creeping into her mind. Of Naruto to and Her. Alone... 'Cool it girl!'

"So you doing anything for Halloween this year?" Naruto knew what he was going to do. Or at least what Fox had planned for the night time fun in crime in the sprite of Halloween.

"I'm hoping to go to a party dressed as bat girl." Blinking, Barbara paled slightly at the slip up of her alter ego but her color returned as no one would think twice because of it. Biting her lip she looked Naruto over. She felt hot and bothered all of a sudden and for the life of her she couldn't understand it. She knew that he had a crush on her fellow blonde student but she never really thought herself worthy of his attention. Not when he could have any girl he wanted in the school, hell he even had collage girls fallowing him.

Naruto smirked under his mask of calm that he presented to the world as Barbara started to pant slightly. It was clear that she was going into heat after getting a full dose of his pheromones. While he disliked using it, he had no control over when it increased and who it affected. His aunt was helping him, but it was still easy for him to slip up if he let his guard down. The last time he majorly slipped up was when he was new to the school. Shivering in fear from the horde of fangirls that gave chase to him that day his speed impressed the coach for the track team. So that lead him on to become the best school athlete in history and also honor student for the school.

Well, he denied it as he was sure that there were those who earned it more them him. But that lead him into becoming the student President of the whole school.

"Well I think you would look amazing as a bat girl."

Barbara blushed and felt a shiver travel though her body at the comment he gave her. Gathering her courage as Naruto started to turn away she blurted out, "Will you be my date to the party!?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as his schoolmate looked at him with pleading eyes. Looking behind her he could see one Dick Grayson staring in horror as he looked on the scene. In the span of several seconds he tied to think of ways to turn her down, but the idea of hurting a girl and friends vs his plans to be a villain... 'Dammit it all to hell.' "I-I'm flattered but-?"

"You don't have a costume? Don't worry, you can be the thug I, the bat girl, caught. Thanks Naruto see you at my my place at seven, K?"

Naruto nodded slowly as Barbara skipped away. Grayson had ducked into a locker to avoid being seen by his friend and Naruto knew that he would confront him. His prankster side tingling, he walked over to the locker. getting close he called out to the girl. "So does it matter what I look like?"

"NO! As long as it's party appropriate and someone that I could beat up I don't care!" She called at the end of the hall. Nodding his head he reached out and shut the locker closed.

'That takes care of him.' Whistling as the bell rang and the students all raced to leave the building, Naruto idly wondered what his mother would say.

* * *

"You look great my little kit." Naruto groaned and blushed under the eyes of his adopted mother and aunts. Sniffling, Selina swiped a tear from her eye. "My baby boy is going on his first date."

"Mom, it's just a party!" Naruto said as he tugged on the bandana around his head. Growling he looked at the smiling faces of the three women around him. "I wanted to go do a Halloween crime with you three tonight."

"Sorry honey but me and _Bruce_ have a date tonight so I can't unless he wants to go be the bat again." Selina spat out the word Bruce like one would poison.

"As for me and Harley, we need to stay low after the stunt you did several days ago. However, the plan that you set up is still going forward. version 3.B6 as you had planed for this nephew."

Naruto grumbled and nodded. It wasn't really something that he like to have happen as tonight was going to be a masterpiece that he had been working on. Version 3.B6 was if something happened before the start and the rest of the members of the plan could react accordingly. The B stood for if he had to be a buddy for someone for a party. The six was the person that was most likely to ask him. When he had told the group the letter and number he was upset to learn that he was put in a betting pool on who would ask him out.

Pulling her son into a hug, Cat women let him out of the car. "Have fun, be safe and remember sweets about what Halloween is about."

"The tricks and the treats." Walking towards the door of the Gordan residence he could hear the sound of his family laughing as they drove off. Before he could knock he was greeted by the sight of Mr. Gordan racing out yelling into his phone.

"WELL SEE HERE!- NO I DO NOT WANT THEM SENT!"

'Man he has such a hard job,' Naruto thought as he felt a twinge of pity for the man. That was until the man shoved passed him and called him a ruffian. Growling, naruto controlled his temper as got up. Reaching the door he gave it three knocks and waited.

He didn't wait long.

"Well? what do you think?" Naruto's mouth unhinged as he looked at his 'date.' She was wearing her bat girl uniform spare, not that she believe naruto knew, but with a fake belt and without her mask. She nibbled on her lips a little as she twisted her body to show off her curves and just to show off. She was pleased to see that her date was struggling to hide his forming boner and keep his manners. Feeling a little naughtily she swayed up to him and pushed her breasts close together. "If you surrender to me I may let you see what my girls are made of."

Naruto blushed red as he tried to look away. "Only if you can beat me bat girl."

"Is that a challenge?" Barbara purred as she played with his shirt. "I bet that you are dying to be in my cuffs tonight."

Grabbing her hips Naruto smirked as his date blushed as well. "Well it seems that the girl needs to be remained that she is only human." He stated before giving her a kiss. Soon the duo were inside with all thoughts of the party forgotten as the duo went at it so see if the 'villain' could best the 'hero.'

All the while, bat girl's com blinked with an urgent light.

* * *

 **Hope that you all enjoyed.**

 **See ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your all prepared for here is chapter three**

* * *

In any story, the villain is the catalyst. The hero's not a person who will bend the rules or show the cracks in his armor. He's one-dimensional intentionally, but the villain is the person who owns up to what he is and stands by it. - **Marilyn Manson**

* * *

Barbara shook her head as her vision burred again. Ever sense the night with Naruto she had been feeling off, as if there was a voice whispering into her ear and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear it. Looking into the mirror she blushed at the memories of what they had done and didn't do. A part of her was upset he didn't push the line and go all the way, but a stronger part was happy that he didn't.

"Are you alright miss?" Barbara jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice behind her. The butler was holding onto a tray with drinks and was starring at her. "Is it about what happened last-"

"No, yes, maybe... I don't know if you can Alfred." Batgirl confess to the older man. Alfred waited for her to continue and he watched as a multitude of emotions crossed the girls face. "It's just... I don't know. I am sorry I couldn't help Bruce with the Scarecrow's fear toxin and Bane's venom mix that sent him to the Justice league ER. I'm sorry I couldn't help Robin get out of the locker til the janitor released him in the evening after hours. I'm sorry if I..."

"Its not your fault miss Barbara. It is not your fault for wanting a normal life outside of your extracurricular activity as the bat girl. There was nothing that you could have done for young master Grayson. How were you to know he was trapped in a locker? Also eve if you were out with master Bruce, you could of been killed or terribly hurt while fighting those poor innocent people. No matter what Barbara, it was not your fault." the man then went on his way to the master bedroom to serve his master his medicine and drinks, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

"Master Bruce." Alfred nodded to his master as he lied in his bed. "Feeling any better?"

Bruce Wayne grunted and took the offered drink. "I wish I was Alfred. Remind me to call a meeting with the rest of the Justice league once I am better."

"Of course sir. I will point out however, your usually cover stories will not work with the press this time. Therefore I had prepared one that will get you medical attention at the hospital and allow you to move around the city. However, you must not go gallivanting for the next several days."

"Alfred-"

"No master Bruce. I must put my foot down on this matter. You need to rest for a week minimum in bed and after that for the next two weeks therapy in the pool and walks around Gotham. the Batman must take a vacation or you will die. I gave my word master Bruce to protect you and I will do whatever it takes right now."

Bruce grumbled as he rested his head on his pillow. "... Ask Superman if he can-"

"Already done sir."

* * *

Naruto cut into his steak as he watched tapes of the Justice League dealing with his holiday surprise. Mixing fear gas and Venom together was a master stroke in his option, as one effected the other. When facing ones fear, the fight or fight response was active forcing the body to go into a state where it would attack any threat or run away. With the venom coursing thought their veins however, the response quickly went to fight mode them run mode. Effectively turning the average human into a berserker with superhuman strength and little mental other then survive.

He smiled as he watched as Superman tried to restrain one of them but was thrown off. Batman was on the ground unmoving as one of the berserker's pounded him into the ground. The city police weren't anywhere near this battle, as this was only once of several outbreaks in Gotham. In another screen, the Flash and the Lantern were trying to entrap the fearfully enraged humans in a wall of steel and light constructs. The Amazon and several sidekicks were working on another screen, but were dodging cars being flung by an enraged mother who was screaming at them. Blood was dripping from the woman's arms as she forced her body to go beyond it's limits even with the venom coursing though her veins. The reason was that one of the hero's had her baby and a mother's instincts were on overdrive to defend her offspring from what she saw as a threat.

Taking a bite of his steak, he moaned at the taste and texture of the meat as he slowly chewed. Placing his fork on the plate, he then reached under the table to rub the head of the girl who was sucking him off. She hummed in contentment as she felt his praise and went to work even harder using her vibrations to pleasure him even more. Snapping his fingers two more girls appeared to take his plate away and clear the table. When they had finished, one of the girls handed him his mask. It was a simple mask made up of several materials to prevent his identity from being discovered. A voice modulator, lead lining, etc. Placing it on his head, Naruto became the villain Fox, master mind and super villain.

Zipping up his pants, the girl that was done attending his cock rose from the ground. Her red face and panting was adorable and sexy to Naruto's hormone filled brain, but he knew better. She was his and she knew it well. She stared at him with lust and love and whimpered in need as she stared at his pants.

'Poor little Terra.' mused the villain as he walked towards the doors with the girl behind him. Terra was found by him in the wilderness, unable to control her powers and had no mentor to help her. Her family was killed in a super hero and villain brawl and the government was after her. He had given her a purpose after several days of helping her learn control and the girl had been with him ever sense that day. She vowed her eternal loyalty to him, both body and soul so that she could earn the right to be by his side. Terra's power had grown under his eyes and because of his powers, mutated.

"Are we to train master?" Terra asked as she followed Fox. She gigged as she felt his eyes flicker to her bouncing breasts.

"Later Terra. For now I wish for you to clean yourself up and prepared for a trip. Another wayward child has been found that the Joker had his hands on. One that the government even now has. I wish to free her and have her join us. Like you, her powers have been partly suppressed by fear and are lashing out. If she is to survive, she needs to be trained. I do believe you are ready to teach and mentor one of the lost ones and she, if she accepts, will be yours."

Terra was stunned. To be given this opportunity was a shock to the girl. "Master, do you really think I can?"

"Do or no not as the jedi said. I know you are ready Terra. This is your test to see if you are ready to join me and my pack-" Naruto was interrupted with a squeal from Terra. The girl engulfed him in a hug and raced to her quarters to get ready. Shaking his head, Fox walked to his office. Inside were several men, one of which who stood up and opened his mouth."

"Your lat- Ack!"

Fox flicked his blood covered hand off to the side as the man fell over dead. "Weakling." Stepping over the corpse he walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. The other men in the room stayed standing while looking at him, ignoring the blood that was pooling around the idiot that spoke out of turn. Tapping a tune on his desk, Fox looked over who was in the room. "How is the project?"

"It is taking time sir." One of them began before Fox raised his hand.

"Did I ask you about the timetable?" At the shaking of the mans head Fox lowered it. "Continue."

"The project is doing fair sir. It could be better if we had more man power and the technology listed on the paper, page four." Flipping to the page, Fox listened as the man went on. "The last magic user wanted to quit and we had to terminate him as per your orders. Now we need several to keep the project going in that area. While we can work, it would-"

"That's enough. I will look for more of a loyal magician then that man ever was. Did you dispose of the body like I said to?"

"Yes sir."

Fox nodded in approval. Magic users were a pain to capture and train and the last one was had a strong will. A former hero in fact that had fallen into hard times. Thus easy prey to have help with runes and ward stones. But heroes were too goody two shoes for simple work and he had been given harder tasks. But he was a risk that needed to be taken care of. "Section V?"

* * *

-US Military Base-

Sirens blared as soldiers raced thought the corridors with lights flickering. Just seconds ago all communication systems were jammed and the power went out, leaving only the back up generators running. In a cell a teen sat with a far away look in her eyes as she sat in the dark. Not caring about the activity as she tried to hide from the world by retreating into her mind, her only safe heaven.

Outside the walls five figures stood at the gates. Fox looked at his team and nodded towards the girl in green and wearing a mask with red markings [1]. The girl nodded and flung her hands and arms forward before grasping the air and pulling back. The gate groaned and was ripped open by her power. Gunfire was directed towards them but the girl swept her arms and changed their flight to move harmlessly around them. She then stomped her feet and sent an tremor forward to shake the earth in the base.

Two of her companions raced forward and began to engage the soldiers in melee combat. One wore a mask in depiction of a female fox and the other of a wolf. Bullets bounced off their bodies as well as blades of knives as the duo attacked. The one with the vixen mask used a short ax to fight her opponents that glowed an eerie red color. The other used a katana that glowed a sickly green color. They killed without mercy as they used super speed to move to clear out the first floor of the base along with Terra. Fox walked towards the elevator with the last member following just behind him to the right in the bodyguard position.

Waving his hands, Fox send several plant vines like his aunt to attack the doors and drag the men hiding behind it out into the open before crushing them in a spray of blood. Most of them anyway, he spared the highest ranking officer and several of the female soldiers.

"Jackal." He stated , snapping his fingers. The male following him moved forward and placed his hand on the commanders face. Several lines raced across the officers face as the body convulsed in pain. Jackal removed his hand and the man stood up with his eyes blank. The female soldiers tried to scream in terror as Jackal did the same to them one by one but were prevented by the plants acting as gags.

Once he was done, he returned to his bodyguard position. The female soldiers stood at attention with a blank look on their face, betrayed by fading terror in their eyes. Fox eyed them over before issuing orders. They obeyed without question and soon Fox stood in front of the elevator with the man dead after giving Fox the access codes. Vixen, Terra, Lupa, and Jackal stood at attention along with the female soldiers. There was only six floors on the base and they had five more to clear.

"Jackal you take the second floor and work you way down. I you to take the scientists and infect them as well as the tech. The female soldiers will protect you as well as kill any who are in your way. Vixen, Terra, Lupa. Each of you take a floor and clear it out. I want tech to be infected by Jackal by kill anyone who is weak. Spare the children and those who you think is worthy to be a part of the group or infected. Your choice. I will take the bottom floor as well as out primary target. Move out."

Fox smirked behind his mask as his pack obeyed. Vixen and Lupa were his payment from Luthor as thanks. Artificial beings made from some of his cells and DNA strains of several individuals, the twins were his ace against those who had hurt him and the Justice League. Do to their hybrid makeup, their powers were mover diverse then their donors but also far more advance in terms of biology.

Jackal was an orphan that he had taken under his wing. He was found by Naruto in the middle of a crater without his memories and Naruto helped him discover his powers. Apparently he could make anything mechanical out of the nanites he was producing in his body. As well as infect technology and organics to a degree. When hie infects technology, he was able to make copies of its blueprints on how it was made and how to replicate the machine. The amount of time was depended on the machine and how often he had made it. As for organics, it was different. he was able to infected, thus change their very beings. Alter memories, changing them into mutated creatures of biotech, or even heal. Also he was able to create weapons and tools on his body [2]. Do to his powers, he wore a jumpsuit that could withstand the alterations and changes [3].

Leaping down the shaft, Fox landed in a starting position before attacking the surprised guards. He danced in a dance of death, each blow killed, injured or set up a kill blow by his hands, feet, knees, or elbows. Like an conductor, his fingers played int he air, summoning ice from the air to freeze his enemies, draining him, but worth it. It was rare that he could go simi all out, and he was enjoying himself. His vision was red with his anger and hate towards those who hurt those that were innocent, and he grinned at fear that filled the air from the soldiers that tried to run away.

He was in his element. Memories filled his mined of combat from before he was adopted by his mother and his aunts, the figures he didn't know, but he learned from those memories to become stronger. To kill without mercy or hesitation.

"STAY AWAY!" Screamed a guard before he killed her with a ice blade. Several move with a whip made from a poisonous thorn vine he made and used from his training with his mom, breaking their weapons and having them die in agony.

"You are all so weak." He growled as he watched the remaining soldiers run away. He didn't care as they were moving towards the upper levels where his army was already in in the works. Moving quickly he smiled as he came across his secondary adjective. Smashing the lock with his fist, he freed the prisoners from the cage... before blasting them with his pheromones. "Come with me my dears into the light of the dark, for the light of the sun has betrayed you."

As he kept moving towards his objective, Fox wondered for a moment if he was a true villain before shaking the thought from his mind. It didn't matter in the short run that he played the role of a hero at times. Those he had freed showed signs of being experimented on and their minds warped. If he could heal them he could gain more followers and minions loyal to his cause. Ducking under a blow he forced his attacker to her knees. Looking at he body he choose that she could make a good bed warmer bimbo if she was too hard to break. Or one of his Valkyries. He hated bimbos, demeaning to the females that were both beautiful in both body and mind.

He blinked in surprise as she threw him off her and slammed into the wall. getting up he redirected her punch before uppercutting her. 'Valkyrie it is.' He thought as she fought him.

"I won't let you harm them!" She roared at him, much to his surprise.

"So you let them harm children?" He asked her as they traded blows. She hesitated and he capitalized on it. "These men and women are hurting innocents, much like the Nazis did in the war. Only following orders isn't a reason, its an excuse to-"

"Liar!" She slammed her fists on either side of his head before drop kicking him. "They are making us stronger to fight the enemies of America."

Fox rolled his eyes at the female. trapping her arm, he punched in the face before breaking her arm. She screamed in pain but he didn't care. Summoning ice, he froze her to the wall. "What is your name?"

"Go to hell." She stated before spitting blood onto his mask. Under his mask Naruto smiled before cutting her face with an ice blade.

"A fighter with spirit to keep fighting. I dub thee Apollyon. My new Valkyrie and perhaps new pack member." She flickered towards the blade and him before asking him why. "Because you have something that they do not. Those men and women are weak. If they were strong they would have stood their ground to the ls man. By they fled, leaving you behind."

She looked at him with confusion before he knocked her out. Lowering her to the floor he raised his mask briefly to kiss her on the lips, filling her body with his pheromones and scent. 'You will be one of the greatest members little Apollyon.'

It wasn't long before he came to his prize. His members of the pack were beside him as they waited for him to open the door. Blood dripped from their bodies and Fox looked at them proudly. "You all did well. From now one. Your name is no longer Terra when you dawn you mask and hunt with us. When we get home, from now forth, you will be known as Dire, like the predator of old. Your actions will reflected onus all. Do you accept your last mission before you take it on as your identity?"

"I swear." Nodding at her answer, Fox opened the door.

"Hello Ace..."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all again**

 **remember to review**

[1] Suki from avatar war paint

[2] Generator Rex.

[3] generator Rex with the alien upgrade from the crossover with Ben ten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all are ready for here is number four**

* * *

Amanda Waller stared at the ruins of the military base with a look that promised no mercy for whoever did this. All data that they had couldn't pin-point whoever did the assault, but she knew that only a few groups and individuals that could. The Justice League she knew wasn't behind the attack as they were licking their wounds after the incident in Gotham just days ago. It was a public nightmare as no one could have predicted when those innocent people slowly died by the mixture they were exposed to.

But she had other issues to deal with.

"Corporal! Any survivals of the attack?" She yelled out as the man in charge of the company walked to her.

"No. We have a number of individuals missing, either prisoners or collaborates." He stated with a flat tone of voice. He was the former commander of the base but was called away on personal business as his daughter was one of the victims in Gotham. "All the recordings are damaged and we are unable to get anything worth value other then this."

"Can you tell me if this was an inside job at least? Or do I have to go over your head and get the general to get results Corporal?" She snapped in frustration. The project was ruined with the assets either gone or killed. Several billions of dollars were down the drain, and she had nothing to show to the president. She gritted her teeth when the corporal shook his head.

"Sir! We were able to recover something!" The two turned to see a tec worker running to them with a laptop. "It's patchy but we were able to recover something you want to see."

Playing the tape Wallers eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

* * *

Naruto blushed as Barbara grinned as she shifted her weight on his lap. They were supposed to be doing a class project but Barbara was clear that she wanted more to happen. She wanted him and she was laying it down that she was interested and moreover, bring out all the stops. She wanted him and Naruto new it was only a matter of time.

"Come on Naru~ We can do the project later." She wined as she nibbled her bottom lip and traced her fingers up and down his shirt.

He shook his head. "Not right now Barb. What is your father gets home and we're caught? I rather us finished our project first and then we can possibly go on a date or something."

He bit the inside of his mouth as she swallowed a glass of water slowly and seductively. "Mmmm. But Naruto, I-"

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Barbara pouted as Naruto's cell when off. She glared as he opened it up and left to answer it in the other room. 'Boys.' She thought with irritation. She knew that he was interested and was giving him all the signs but he wasn't taking the bait. Looking at what she was wearing she frowned. Was it because she of her status as a geek or as Gordan's daughter? Was she not pretty enough for him? Or was it because he wanted it to go slow so that he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"I need to get though to his skull that I will be his girlfriend even if I have to share him." She growled before blinking. 'Where did that come from?' Shaking her head she looked into a mirror and blinked at her reflection. She looked good, a little too good. Her face had more of a mature young woman's look to it with the right places of makeup to bring out her eyes and lips. Her clothes were a short skirt, dark tights and a shirt of her favorite band that was one size too small that hugged her assets. But she also noticed someone behind her. Turning around, she saw no one but she knew that she saw something.

"You OK Barbara? You look like you saw a ghost?" Naruto asked as he walked back into the room.

"I thought I saw... Never mined. It must be my nerves."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the reflection for a fraction of a second. "Well I think you just wanted a repeat of that night." He teased as his friend began to blush. "Who would of guessed you had a thing for-"

A pillow from the couch slammed into his face prevented him from finishing. Followed by the girl who began to try and murder him. "Die!"

"Never!" He cried as he kissed her after forcing her to the floor. She gigged as their lips parted and he took in the wonders of her beautiful face surrounded by a halo of red hair. His loins stirred as they pressed their bodies against each other in an animistic need and desire filled them. "You know I want you so much right now?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling it.

"I-I feel the same." Her breath hitched as she felt his tool increase in size and press against her neither lips. She wanted him so badly right then. "Naruto... Please..."

"No Barbara. One day we can, but not this day. You only know a side of me and how can you ever forgive yourself if you knew the true me?"

"I don't care!"

"But I do!" He leaned over her with the light of the lamp giving him a holy look in her eyes. "Barbara, I am not a saint that everyone thinks I am. I care for you too much to let your name and your reputation be torn down if you be with me. I care to much about you to do that to you."

"Fine then asshole!" She roared, pushing him off. "Get out of here Naruto. I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"I didn't mean it like-" He stammered as she shoved him out the door.

"Well too bad. Goodbye jerk!" Barbara yelled as she slammed the door on his face. Stomping to her room she went to find her bat girl suit. She wanted to hurt someone and a few criminals would be a good cardio workout.

...

Super girl gently lowered herself to the the edge of the roof top before sitting down next to her friend. "So whats up?"

"I didn't call you for chit chat Super girl." Bat girl growled out as she put away her binoculars. "There has been rumblings in the under ground of a new minor crime lord here in Gotham and tonight the night I'm going to bring him in with your help."

"Rrrriiiggghhhtt." Super girl drawled out as she stretched. "I don't need to use my super powers to know something happened to you Barb. Spill."

Bat girl's face contorted in ways that made Kara wonder just was up with her friend. In a space of a minute, looks of lost, confutation, hope, fear, and disappointment flickered across Barbara's masked covered face.

"It's about this gut, Naruto. A while ago he and I, well I thought that... well we were a item or were going to. He made me feel special and he is just so kind hearted towards me that I- I may have made him hate me."

A voice from behind the duo prevented them continuing. "Aw, is this a bad time?"

-Hours before-

Naruto stared at the door with mixed feels before walking away. He hated that he had left Barbara high and dry but for her sake he didn't want her to keep harboring feelings for him that weren't hers.

'You know that she was being truthful and wasn't under the influence Naruto. Dammit, she wanted us to be with her, to treat her like a woman and you ruined it for her. She wasn't in control. If her Father came home- That's just an excuse to hide.'

Clenching his fists he narrowed his eyes to hide the flickering changes of his eyes from prying eyes.

"Hey man! hand over your money or el-" Flicking his eyes to the person who was trying to mug him Naruto frowned before punching him in a three punch combo that left the man on the ground slowly losing his life. Searching the mans pockets Naruto found ID and keys to a car. Smiling grimly, he found the car and got in.

Flicking his cell open he called the last number. "I'm coming in. Also, prep for guests. And get Vixen and Lupa armed to capture target SG and BG."

-now-

Vixen stared at the heroes with a look of boredom on her face if they could see her face that is. These females were the guests her master wanted captured? She didn't understand her mate's plan at times but she knew that what he did was for a reason. Her sister was on the other side of the roof sharpening her weapon with bloody streaks over her body.

'She needs to learn that blood all over ones body is not a good way to send a message to those our master wants.' Vixen thought as she narrowed her eyes at the heroes who had clambered to their feet in fighting stances.

"Who the hell are you!" Blinking her eyes, Vixen pondered the question, trying to understand why she would ask her that.

It was Lupa who spoke up. "The ones who want you. There is a bounty on heroes and our mate wants you alive. Other wise I would have killed you two weaklings. Now can you come with ues or do you come in pieces? Please be number two as I am tired of killing weaklings."

"My apologies. My sister is rather blood thirsty as of late due to the moon. She thinks that she is a werewolf and it is her duty to fill her room full of trophies of her hunts to show off to our master." Lupa giggled as she swiped blood from her armor covered chest. "But she is right. Your capture and prevention of you interfering with tonight work is too important. So please surrender and you will be treated fairly and safely."

"Like hell we will!" Super girl charged Vixen only to be punched and shot off course by Lupa. 'Super speed and strength? Who are they?'

Bat girl rolled off to the side to avoid being hit by several projectiles. 'Kunai?' She wondered before blocking an ax kick from her opponent.

* * *

Fox got out of the car and glanced up to the roof top to were he knew his mates were engaging the heroes. He longed to join in, but he had business to do. Fixing his tie he walked into the ware house. "So are they ready?"

The man glanced up before looking at the screens. "Yes sir. The thirty-two subjects are prepped and are waiting the operation to begin. But if I may ask, why are you doing this? The chances of success are quite low and only a few of them will survive."

"The reason is simple Doctor. They have nothing left to lose in this life. Their deaths will end their pain and misery, but those who survive will be reborn without the hindrance of their pasts and other such liabilities. And here I though you would be happy to achieve such an event? Or am I wrong Dr?"

Fox frowned as he watched the Doctor work with the help of several aids and former soldiers. Though no one could tell they were men and women that were once loyal to their nations. They were form all sorts of nations and all career killers. From spies to foot men, they were now a part of his army now. Loyal only to the cause. Fused with machinery and magic, they acted like worker ants, always aware of what was around them. They had self awareness, but it was more like a dream state where they did not understand to the range of free willing serving.

Walking across the catwalk he looked won to look at several cylinders that housed the subjects. Surrounding them were three magic circles for each cylinder to provide a piece of what Fox hoped to achieve. Hooked to the tops of the containers was a singer device, alien in origin that he had Jackal create.

Only one thing was missing...

"Wow, you really are going though with this? He he, What do you think Teekl?"

"Klarion, do you have it?" Fox kept his voice flat as he glanced at the lord of chaos.

"Of course I do! Here you go, three chaos crystals and a magically altered game system. Odd choices for what you are trying for but who am I to judge rat." Klarion huffed out as he hand Fox the goods. "So why are you up to this?"

"For a lord of Chaos, I you think that you would have been paying attention but it is too much to hope for you to have a, _orderly_ , thought." Fox walked over to the device before plugging in the goods. "Magic and science, both parts of the same coin that are difficult to blend or mix together in the best of ways. You know that the age of order is waning and I need an army to be able to fight the tide of heroes that think change is a bad thing."

Klarion snorted. "The whole question of why are they fighting to preserve a way of life of peace but not wanting to change the things that prevent such a thing?"

"You know as well as I that change is what keeps life going or else it falls. That is why you exist to make change so that growth can be achieved."

"I try."

"If you want I could take care of that lord of order for a while for you." Fox paused at the laugh from he lord of chaos. "Like removing his helmet from this plane of existence or to the other side of the galaxy?"

"I would also! Just make sure that you know your part in the coming months Fox." He growled before leaving in a pillar of fire to piss off the blond. With a groan, Fox rubbed his head feeling the head ache forming. Glancing at the Dr, he nodded his head.

It was time to begin.

...

Bat girl dry heaved as she slowly got up. The fox masked girl was powerful and was in control of the fight for longer than what she was used to handling. A part of her knew that he was too distracted to be abler to fight at full strength and needed help, but her communicator was destroyed by a blast of heat vision. She had tried to use kryptonite on her, but it had no effect. Only to weaken her friend and have her captured by the wolf masked female.

"Look girl, you are beaten.'

"I think I'm just getting started." 'I got to get out of here.'

"No. Your ribs are broken and your friend is in no shape to fight after what you did. You picked a fight with too many unknown factors that led to your downfall." Faster then what Bat girl could see, the girl appeared behind her and tied her up. "And I have been only leading you on to test myself. I would have thought you would of been better trained by the Bat but I was wrong."

Super girl weakly tied to escape the chains that held her but with the kryptonite she was too weak to escape. But she also wondered how the one holding her created them. The chains glowed and pulsed in a yellowish light as they held her and it was only because of the surprise of them erupting out of her enemies' back was she captured. She watched as her fried suddenly found herself is similar chains and lifted into the air.

"Now lets get you to base three shall we?"

* * *

Far way, across the starts a black haired female stirred in her sleep before awaking. Looking around the ship she had stolen she altered the controls to take her to a system were the sages of the last planet had directed her. Her mission was simple. Find the person who would help her take what was rightfully hers and be her mate of her family's empire.

yes, she was on a mission and she knew her sister would be following her like the good girl she was. She will show them all that she was the better sibling even if she had to take the throne by force like in the old ways.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and Naruto/Fox will be back soon  
**

 **Can you guess what the next chapter is about?**

 **review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here**

* * *

Greatness Inspires Envy

Envy Endangers Spite

Spite Spawns Lies

-Lord Voldemort

* * *

Naruto's fingers tapped a rhythm as he watched his new super soldiers test their new powers. Out of the thirty-two subjects, only fifteen survived the operation, much more then the last few batches. They were once like him, children without families or someone to look out for them and had fallen. They were the dregs of the world the heroes had allowed to flourish. They were the broken, the weak, the hopeless... and he was now their savoir and leader.

He smirked as one picked up a boulder that weighted at least a ton or more and throw it at one of the drone enemies. It fell short but it showed that there was an increase of strength. Another one, a females, began to run laps until she was a blur to many in the building. Naruto's grin grew as he listed to scientist shout in surprise when he discovered she was running trice the speed of a normal human.

'And to think, their mechanical implants are to be added and they are showing signs of being healed from their experience.' Naruto mussed as he watch them. They were to be his army in the war that was to engulf the world and the galaxy one day, but he knew they needed more. That was why he had the lord of chaos help him in the operation. What better teacher of combat than real combat. A scream from one of the tec works as he was lit on fire from the girl he had tried grope.

'Video games are so much more than what they appear now. Such violent games and full of ways to kill your enemies. Tactics, powers, and more.'

"Sir, the duo are going to wake soon." Naruto frowned as Vixen interrupted his thoughts. Nodding his head he rose from his chair that over looked the arena. Several of the new super soldiers glanced at him but quickly got back into the fight as Naruto gave the signal to raise the difficulty. The sounds of the fighting grew dim as he walked away. Vixen walked behind him in bodyguard position as they went passed several men under his thrall. "Do you wish to put on your mask so that-"

"So Fox can come out to play? No, this is not the time for Fox Vix. She is not my enemy and she will realize it soon enough. Besides, her programming needs to be adjusted for her mission after all." Naruto smiled when he heard Vixen growl behind him. It was no secret that the artificial being was over protective of him and the horniest of his girls. A side effect of being trained by some of the most dangerous assassins and hormone treatments Lex used on her and her sister. naruto knew that Lex, while and ally, work for Cadmus in secret and the idea of having a way to control the rising super villain was tempting to the business man. "You can help if you need to Vix, but be aware that she is not to be broken. We need her after all to get out prize."

"And super girl?"

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "...I always wondered what she would be like as a slut with that uniform she wears all the time. You and your sister can have her for a bit to program her into something I would enjoy. Make sure that you are gentle this time after all. Super man would detect something wrong with her so make it seem she is having boy issues or something."

Vixen squealed with joy at the idea of playing with the cousin of super man. Her and her sister were so dishearten on how fast she fell in battle. Granted they were trained to fight, but shouldn't superman have his cousin trained to fight instead of his usual smashing and beat downs on the streets every week? The things she and her sister would train the girl to do made her wet with excitement.

"Oh yes. Download a program into her that will allow us to contact her and hide the training from the Martian Manhunter." Naruto was no fool as the telepathic alien was a concern for his plan. While his plan would work on the chance that the martian did discover a major section of it, the branching plan had plans on top of plans for anything the league or those who would ally themselves to them. The detective members of the league were a pain to avoid and the humiliation that he had done to the batman, while amusing, could lead the man to look more deeply for his alter ego. "The boy scout needs to find his cousin and her friend later after all and I do not need to tell you the plan I have placed on them."

Spinning around he gave Vix a surprise deep kiss with tongue that made the girls toes curl. He left her there, silenced and horny, as he went to see bat girl. Opening the door he smiled at the sight before him.

"Hello Barbara. Miss me?"

* * *

Lupa punched her sparring partner in the face as she ducked under a left hook. The newest member of the group, Valkyrie, slammed on the ground hard as Lupa fallowed up with a low kick then a basic Judo throw. Growling in pain and anger, the woman flipped up to avoid a drop kick and made sure to get some distance away from the clearly better fighter.

Lupa grinned with all her teeth but not one of niceties. "Your good Val. But you need to get better if you are to stay with the team."

"I prefer my weapons." She dryly responded as she kept up her guard. Lupa nodded her head in understanding as she began to circle Valkyrie. Not to be of guard, she did the same as they continued to talk. "Not all of us have super powers you know."

Lupa narrowed her eyes. "I don't like using my powers too much Valkyrie. The more one uses their power the more that a person will begin to depend on it instead of the basic skills. We both have seen the footage of the various heroes and villains using the powers at the beginning till the present Fox gave Gotham. They are powerful, but they are only as good as the user."

"So that is why you train in martial arts? To improve yourself?" Running forward she did a spinning kick then jab combo that was blocked by Lupa using a basic boxers defense then crane style kung fu to attack.

"Nope. I train so that when I am without powers I can still fight." Valkyrie smiled as they got into the fight more so as two warriors.

...

"So Ace, who do you think is going to win?" Jackal ask as the two watched their teammates from the side lines.

"..." Ace muttered softly as she watched her team spar. Jackal watched as Ace watched with interest as fighter's fought with grace and skill. He and Ace were honorary siblings to each other. For Jackal, Ace was like a sister that needed to be protected and he was there for her whenever she had a nightmare. For Ace, Jackal was her teddy bear. When Naruto began training her and helped her gain a semi amount of control, enough for basic everyday life for a few hours, Jackal was there by her side to help her retain control if asked.

"I bet that Lupa will kick her butt in this show down," Terra piped up with a grin. She and Valkyrie disliked each other and had a love-hate relationship. Terra had walked in on Valkyrie trying to seduce Naruto and the two had be sedated to get them to stop fighting. "GO LUPA! KICK HER ASS!"

Jackal ideal wondered who he had pissed off in his life before his memory lost. 'Must of been a lot of people this rate.'

Looking at the control panel Jackal grinned. He reached over and began to make the fight more interesting for both the watchers and the fighters below.

...

"Here that Val? Seems that the crowd thinks that your going to lose."

Valkyrie bristled at the mocking tone. "Oh yeah? At least I got the looks unlike yourself."

Lupa and Valkyrie went for blow to blow, each one countering and counter-countering the other. Sweat dripped from their bodies as they pushed themselves to keep up with the other. Suddenly the two felt the ground beneath them sift and jumped away to avoid a pillar that stemmed from the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS JACKAL!?" Lupa roared as the floor began to rise and fall like waves and ripples. Every time she or her opponent landed a wave would form like a pebble thrown into a pond causing the floor to be consistently moving. "I thought that we said a power limiter, not this!?"

"What, thinking that you cant handle this Lupa?" Valkyrie asked as she sucker punched Lupa before fleeing.

Spitting blood Lupa grinned a manifestly dark and wolfish hunger at Valkyrie. "I just wanted to make sure that you had a sporting chance after all. But I see that the little girl needs to be put in her place."

Ace and Terra cheered as well as everyone else as the duo used the moving terrain to moving faster and duck under and over blows. Jackal made sure that the two weren't able to adapt for long. Sometimes he would increase gravity and decrease it in parts, or the guy would screw with their sense by producing random flares or sonic blasts to give them a real life battle field conditions. To make it even more harder for the fighters he started to reduce the oxygen amount in the room and temperature along with adding rain and wind.

This was the scene that Vixen walked into as she was excited to get her sister and spend bonding time breaking in the super powered heroine. While Lupa was more of the fighter between the duo, she on the other hand liked tormenting her victims with mind games and torture with a dash of seductiveness. Shaking her head as she looked on her sister fighting their new teammate she wondered how she was related to her fellow artificial being.

'Why me?' She wondered before shutting off the battle field. The groans of everyone around her in despair that the fight was over made her grit her teeth. Picking up the mic she opened her mouth. "LUPA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND DON"T SHOWER! BOSS GAVE US THE SUPER SLUT TO PLAY WITH AND TRAIN!"

" _...YES!_ "

Shaking her head with her sister's cheer she swayed her hips as she walked to Jackal, who paled as he tried to escape her. He squeaked as she grabbed his balls and began to crush them. Leaning close she whispered into his ear and made sure that he woundn't faint by squeezing harder before releasing him. The male paled as he tried to pay attention and when she released him he went scampering off after Ace and Terra.

Leaving as well Vixen wondered how long super girl would last under her and her sister's conditioning and care. Humming with joy she ideally thought of the girl naked with a collar being walked around like a bitch. A bitch that would do whatever she was told and would beg on her knees for more attention from their master. Naruto would love having a pet and the reward from her master would have from training such a pet made her extra horny.

Pressing her communicator she contacted her Lt in her squad. "Grey, I need equipment for a class five conditioning ready for use in thirty minutes. Also have Red bring some of the pheromones that I took from the boss when he was sleeping along with some of my personal stock."

"Of course mistress." Came the dull tone from her Lt. "Anything else my mistress?"

Vixen placed a well maintained fingernail on her lip in thought. "...A bottle of wine and a sealing kit will do nicely as well. Thanks dear. I must make sure that you are rewarded as well. A night of passion with the you-know-what or better yet a kidnapping of that manthat injured you in middle school? I bet that you would enjoy his company very much."

"I would indeed mistress." Grey hissed out with pleasure of taking her revenge on the man that crippled her and left her on the streets.

"I will see that you get your present soon as I am done with my job Grey. vixen out." Cutting off the communication, Vixen was forced with a problem.

Should she and her sister start by breaking the Kryptonian sexually or not?

* * *

Naruto watched as the two girls were left on the roof top. Super man didn't even notice their vanquishing as he had his aunt convince Joker to have a little fun in the big city away from Gotham for a night or two. The big blue boy idiot had raced away to spot the Joker and Batman was drugged by medicine to heal from his injures, that what his little pet said anyway. The two would wake up and think that they must have fallen asleep on patrol with no one the wiser. Barbara's father was no problem as he wold think that she had a girls night out after their last chat with each other.

For the heck of it he squeezed their chest and was rewarded with a moan and leaning towards his hand from super girl. Bat girl to his amusement muttered under her breath with 'more, please master, I am such a bad girl.'

"A shame that you both will be so far away from your master," He started to say as he put on his mask again. "But when you have finished your tasks you both will be given your just rewards."

Leaving the girls after putting them in a more amusing position, one that would leave the girls embarrassed and confused, he walked away till he was at the edge of the rooftop. Fox took as step off the roof and plummeted and landed like he just took a single step. As he walked he waved his hand and had the plants around the warehouse crush it and drag it into the water. After checking that it looked like the bank had given away, he headed towards his next phase of the plan.

He paused after an hour of walking due to a girl stumbling into his arms naked with several aliens following her. With a savage grin he prepped himself for a fight.

"Surrender the prisoner human. She is ours to take." The leader said as he leveled his spear at Fox. It crackled with energy and Fox noted with interest the magic properties it had. "No harm will come to you if you do so."

"And what should I? He asked as he felt her chest rub against him as she breathed.

"Because she is the daughter of- Ack" Fox grinned as he behead the alien and killed the other two with ice spears to the chest. He didn't care who she was after all, he was to be the baddest of the bad. Putting her in a fireman's carry he burned the bodies and teleported away to break in his new mistress.

It was good to be evil after all.

* * *

 **You know what to do and I expect it.**

 **review**


	6. Chapter 6

_They say that war changes everything..._

Sparks fly from exposed wires. Smoke filled the corridor as fires ravaged throughout the tower.

 _The war between good and evil, the light and the dark is a struggle..._

A figure appears, slowly walking towards a room where the sounds of fighting is heard.

 _The weak die..._

The head of cyborg was crushed under the heel of the one walking, his voice still narrating as he strolled.

 _Heroes, legends fall..._

The figure passes by what was left of the corpse of Batman.

 _Love ones are lost..._

A cry of sorrow from Green arrow as he held the lifeless body of his wife Black Canary.

 _But you always thought that you could rise up to defend the Earth._

The details of the figure slowly came to light as the sound of a weapon being charged was heard.

 _You were mistaken. You were weak and in your weakness we prepared._

The man slapped the energy blast away from him before sending multiple spears of ice though Blue Beetle and several soldiers armed with alien tech.

 _We grow stronger._

Superman fell from the sky as four figures watched from above where they were fighting.

 _We got smarter._

Green lanterns from throughout the galaxy screamed as they were forced to relive the most horrific moments of their lives over and over as their rings flickered with yellow light.

 _You were careless. You never understood the simple truth._

The beaten and bloody form of Robin slowly rose to face the man. His left arm was broken and he was missing teeth but he still held onto his sword. His eyes flickered to the one that he once called friend before he was shot. The female lowered her weapon before moving on to another target.

 _You could of been gods._

Naruto, aka Fox, appeared to look over the skyline on the top of Titan tower as the city burned from the fighting. The remains of the Justice League station laid in ruins on the outskirts. Battles were taking place all over but this was where the last of the remaining heroes would fall. His armies marched though the galaxy in his name as nations, planets and empires rallied themselves to his cause.

"And now, you are food for the worms." He hissed out as Wonder Woman, Aqua man and the Flash prepped to finish the battle. With a roar he attacked.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as his alarm went off. Groaning he tried to get out of bed was was held firm. Glancing down he saw that his new ally was using him as a pillow and was holding him around the torso.

"Time to wake up." He whispered to her has he stroke her hair back. He smiled as she mumbled a no before wigging further into the sheets and to his amusement, her assets over him. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss. The duo fought for dominance but he won in the end, flipping them over so he looked won on her and attacked her exposed chest, listening to her mew in delight and pleasure.

"Please... Master don't stop!" She begged much to her shame and need of him. Naruto smiled in his mind as he looked at the warrior princess. She stared into his blue eyes and made sure to wiggle her chest with one hand and nibble her index finger like that one video she saw about Earth women. "Conquer me please and take you prize.'

"I am not to be ordered princess. I am your master and you are to do as you are told!" He playfully snared before the duo went at it. As they did his thoughts went to the alien female he had wrapped around his... finger.

Her name was Komand'r or Blackfire and she was once in line as the primarily heir to her people, the Tamaraneans. She had ran away from home as her name was considered to be a curse and was also weak do to a condition. She had been looking for allies to siege the throne from her family so that she would rule instead of her younger sibling, Starfire. She had been defeated in battle was being held in a interstellar jail before escaping and running into him. After healing her and several fights, she submitted herself to him, pleading to be trained to defeat her sister and take over her peoples empire in his name. Their alliance was cemented after a heated fight were the female was defeated once again, but was not long before she was in his bed. Apparently Tamaranean's mate with the strongest fighters for the best genes and she thought that he was worthy of being her mate.

It amused him that she couldn't even on the field of matting lost to him in the bed, with her being forced to swerve him while he made sure she got no relief until he was ready to take her. That was several months ago and the female was still trying to defeat him even after training with the rest of his team and upgrades Naruto forced her. Like many of the females Naruto chose to mate with, she had a habit of trying to mate with him whenever she could. Unfortunately for her, Naruto made sure that she couldn't satisfy herself unless he let her by ending a simple curse.

Magic was so worth learning, even if it was frustration work.

Another moan came from the wall and his eyes flickered to the raven haired female that was his prisoner. Raven, or Rachel Roth, was taken in a fight with the Teen Titans and replaced with a proxy clone. The heroes had no idea that their tower was hacked and Naruto had ordered the clone to tell the team that 'she' was going on a personal journey for training with some sect. Robin would have checked where but the clone had followed the script well by saying it was in another reality and would take her some time to travel there and return.

Raven stared at him before looking away, a red glow on her face. She was dressed as a sexy French maid and no matter how hard she tried she could not use her powers to escape or move away from her spot. A collar around her neck prevented it and also slowly rewriting her mind. His orders, not matter how hard she tried, would be followed and enforced by the collar and the conditioning she was forced every other day. His last order was to watch him sleep all night long and imagine herself in the place of Blackfire.

Considering the amount of sweat and the wet spot on the floor, she was trying not to but failing. Not that it mattered as the 'punishment' was an increase of hormones and the feeling of hands rubbing all over her body. Her body was reacting nicely and her once small chest had blossomed into a nice large and firm DD cups that were extra sensitive to touch. Naruto found it amusing whenever he played with them and she wiggled and moan in shameful pleasure.

Ace was so helpful in capturing her after just a few months under his wing. Raven was unprepared to fight someone who could manipulate another's emotions and dealing with them with her barriers made her weak. So weak that even being tickled left her a begging sobbing mess.

"So Raven how are you today?" As if he didn't know as Naruto was sure she was a mess. " Are you ready to be a good maid today?"

"Master, she looks so needy right now. I would have thought a hero and ally of my sister would have more dignity than this horny slut." A bemused Blackfire stated as she got off the bed and walked over to the girl. Grasping Raven's head, she forced the poor girl into a searing lip-lock and played with one of her nipples. Naruto enjoyed the sight as Komand'r dominated the other female. Letting her go, the alien stepped back. "So how do you plan to take over my former homeworld master? Your forces, while strong aren't enough to hold the empire and fight the league."

Naruto smirked as he got dressed. "True but there are many enemies of super man that have armies and there is one that I know will give us an edge. But in order to reach where I need to go I need her to break... I take it you and the twins are making progress considering she looks like she wants my dick."

"What can we say? Master needs to have consorts of power mates to breed children and she is powerful as a magic user and of an arch demon." Komand'r pointed out as she was dressed by the heroine. "So how about I and the girls have a little fun and-"

"No. I want to do something different." Naruto interrupted her with a stern look. "I think she is ready to have that done to her. All she needs is a push...isn't that right girl?"

"...Please master..."

Komand'r and Naruto smirked as the underlining desire and horniness undercurrent slipped out under the girl's bland tone. "What is it?"

Raven grasped her chest and played with them before looking him in the eye and did something she would have never have done before.

* * *

Fox looked out over his army as they marched into formation. The chamber was filled with hundreds as the various groups rallied to his call. His lieutenants stood by his side as they prepped for war. Vixen and Lupa were in their uniforms and stood on either side of their master. Ace and Jackal were similar uniforms as Ace wanted to imitate her brother figure.

Valkyrie sat on a bench sharpening her sword. She wore a polymorphic armor designed to protect her as well as to show her rank in his army. She had submitted the design to her master from a game she had played called _For Honor_. Naruto had agreeded but added some details to it to make it more modern and upgraded. Now it looked like a mix of between something from the game along with armor from halo and modern military uniforms.

Glancing to his right Fox looked at his other members of his pack. A man nodded at his look before talking to another man. They were Guts and Durza. Guts was a tall, muscular man, standing at 6'3" (190 cm) with short, spiked, black hair. His left arm and right eye were mechanical as he lost them in his work as a former merc. Strapped to his back was a six foot longsword and a modified plasma rifle. His armor was a mix of a cursed berserker armor and biomechanical mix so that he could fight in environments that otherwise a normal human would find hostile. Known as the black knight, Guts lead a group of men that wished for a time like the old order of round table.

Durza was tall standing at 5'11 with crimson hair and maroon eyes. A cunning strategist with an ability to use magic and telepathy. A sword with a white scratch hung by his side. He scowled as he wanted to get to the fighting and killing. He hated listening to Naruto but he knew that he was weak. Naruto had forced him into submission as the demon wanted to take over the Earth's religious centers to build his power with belief. Naruto however made sure that he was loyal and deferred to him alone by fighting the demon every everytime he got any ideas.

Standing in a white uniform was Esdeath. One of Naruto's first upgraded soldiers, she was the only one that gained any powers. Known as the ice queen of death, she lead her unit in the reaches of Antarctica where she and her forced protected her master's research base. She was known also as a sadistic and manipulative woman who lacked empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. Naruto was always looking over his shoulder with her as Esdeath wanted to start the war with the rest of the planet before he said so.

Shōgo Brock popped his gum as he waited to move out. A martial artist by nature, he was a good friend of Naruto growing up and trained with him whenever he could. He wore a seamless black combat suit that had a symbol of a white spider on the shoulder pads. An alien lifeforms from another reality fused with him and the duo had become partners in crime known as Venom Beta. [1]

The last member of the pack was quite as he didn't wish to be talked to. Only known by his code name, Smilodon as he was rarely seen. Only Naruto knew his full powers as the being was very secretive. From what the rest of the pack could figure out, Smilodon worked in areas with high crime groups and took them over for his master, shaping them into whatever was needed... Or destroyed. He was ruthless, fanatical and a dangerous hunter. His ability to kill target left him with the title, the reaper in the underworld.

Standing up, Naruto slipped on his persona of Fox. "It is time my friends. Time for a new age to begin with the roar of the drums. The stage is set and it is time for the Frist strike to happen. Is the army ready?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good. Bring in our two new friends. Blackfire, our ally in taking over her family's empire and now..." He stopped talking as a new female walked into the light. Her skin glowing as a red war dress hugged her body showing her curves. Combat gloves and boots fashion for use as well as style along with her braided hair let others know she was a fighter. With a gesture she sat on his lap and made sure that he felt her shapely ass. Her eyes glittered with desire and loyalty as she kissed his cheek.

"Welcome Rachel Roth, formerly known as Raven. You are to be our new sister in the war. For now on you will be known as Mocking Jay. Now please, you know what to do to begin the war."

"Of course my master. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. See you all later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter as I am preparing to write a long chapter for another one of my stories and I'm in the middle of writers block. But I wanted to get this out if the way.**

 **Next one will be longer I promise**

* * *

One murder makes a villain. Millions, a hero.

* * *

Several days ago…

The watchtower orbited the planet of greens, browns, white and blue slowly and silently in space. Inside Heroes and technicians work diligently preserve the peace from super powers villains and non powered ones as well. My one room all was dark and quiet and several figures stood around a map of the Earth with worry.

Dark Knight Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, John Constantine long with a hologram of The Flash and Green Lantern debated about current dilemma they all faced.

First there was Constantine's announcement about the fall of Trigon's realm to another demon named Durza. While the Heroes knew that Trigon was a threat to their reality, they at least knew of his power and abilities now they knew nothing the one who commanded the realm of the demons other than his name. This was a problem as once the demon finished consolidating his power he may turn his attention to Earth.

But there was also Green Lantern's announcement was far reach but nevertheless a concern. The Green Lantern corps had recovered the survivors of the now fallen empire of Tamaran and the titans who had gone to the planet with their teammate for a celebration of some sort. At first glance it it look like they were invaded by their moral enemies the Citadel, the corps discovered that they too had fallen to an outside force. This new power changed things on the galactic scale off shifted the balance of power throughout the quadrants. Some Green Lantern's had tried to Rally a fleet to counter-attack but before they could do anything…

"They were ambushed and killed before they could leave the staging area by Brainiac and his unleashment of Doomsday from the Phantom Zone. While Brainiac destroyed or captured many of the ships to add to his perverse collection, Doomsday slaughtered nearly a hundred lanterns before he disappeared. Right now the core is trying to deal with the flow of refugees from the war area, various Galactic government whose people were slaughtered by Brainiac and securing borders before an interstellar age breakaway out. As for Doomsday we have no clue where he went other than the fact it is somewhere in the galaxie neighborhood in several parsecs of his last known location based on probable trajectory." Hal finished his report to the league.

Superman scowled as the idea of two of the most dangerous adversaries he and the league had face teamed up. "Do you think this is a one-time deal Hal or perhaps something more at work here?"

"Possibly Brainiac just released Doomsday to cause confusion in our ranks as well as divide our attention elsewhere instead of other activities." Batman answered instead of the lantern. "Both are intergalactically Wanted Dead or Alive, being both the same place at the same time is not just a coincidence. What do they gain by exposing themselves so soon? Brainiac is not one to attack simple fleets and Doomsday reason for being there was because he was released. But why they're white up Metropolis where your attention would be divided Clark?"

"You think that they are just a diversion Bats?" Flash wondered out loud after he finished his soda.

Constantine scratched his facial hair and nodded in thought. "It is possible that the recent events coordinate with the fall of Trigon. Myself and other magicians have been working need to keep the gates between the demon Realm and ours closed but with a shift in the realm like the one that has occurred other planets could feel the affects. The Citadel and Tamaran empires could have fallen because rifts opened on their home planets, causing an invasion of power hungry monsters and lords."

"Once the sidekicks return they will need to be debriefed about the invasion. We need to know soon as possible in case this is not a one time deal." Wonder Woman took a sip of water before continuing, "if it is Earth needs to prepare for the coming shifts in power. If not then planetary security is going to be harder."

* * *

Present day…

Barbara Gordon plundered Kara Kent's mouth in a frenzy, both seeking to outdo the other as they wiggled and mewed on the mattress. After that night when they woke up on the roof top the duo had been experimenting with one another without knowing why they should other than it felt right. They did so in secret as their respective family members would flip if they discover the duo or in a relationship. For Barbara her father considered her to be pure and innocent while Kara had to deal with her boy scout cousin.

That's why they did so in secret from their friends who would or could inform their over protecting relatives. Not because of the whispers in the back of their minds suggesting that they should be together to please Naruto. Not because the voice suggested to Kara she should go learn jeet kune do, yoga, and pole dancing. Not because the idea of being called super bimbo by her girlfriend made her horny and increased her desire to make sure her race had a future. Kara was doing this of her free will.

Like Kara, Barbara was doing this of her free will. Having her friend call her bat tits sent shivers down her spine when she ate her out was a favored memory of hers. Her new night activities now included dance lessons and studying computer sciences in hope's of pleasing master Naruto. A part of her worried that something was wrong but she ignore that voice that was slowly disappearing in her mind. After all, she lived to please her master and when he came for her she wanted him to have her without question.

"So Barbs, anything you want to try?" Kara asked as they separated.

Barbara took a few moments to gaps for air. "I got nothing but I got a package from master."

"Ooo. Let's see what it is Tits!"

Giggling Barbra grabbed the package and opened it up. Inside was another one of master's amazing gifts to the girls, new uniforms. Squeals of delight came from both of them as they tried them on. For Kara the uniform was better than her sexiest one that allowed males to see things only master should. Now it was better, a work of art. As for Barbara the new uniform was a step up from her personally made one. One that master made sure could save her life in a fight. Quickly putting them on the girls looked at one another in the mirror.

…

Naruto stared into space as his army marched. Convincing Brainiac to unleash Doomsday was the stroke of luck needed for the time to consolidate power around Blackfire's new domain. Listening through the door Naruto heard her give a passionate speech to the masses of how her people were brought so low before her. How the so called heroes did nothing as their worlds burned from Trigons forces before she came with an army to fight them off. That their weakness spoke if how they let others dictate their fate and forced them under their heel. But now was the time to remind the galaxy that peace is not made with empty promises broken by only those who wielded rings, but by arms, ships and steel.

A dark smile split his face as the roaring of the crowd echoed. The lantern corps would no doubt try to restrain the new government an install Starfire as the new queen but that would only legitimize blackfire's position and prove her words. A new chapter of the universe of the galaxy was forming and the forces of light would soon discover that they would become a side note until the end of the coming era.

"Please… friend Raven, help me. You can and must free yourself from that man's foul influence on you."

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the center of the room where a prize for his help lay in chains. Starfire looked to her fallen friend in disbelief as she struggled against her bonds. Mocking Jay was fast at work licking and sucking between her former friends legs like her master told her to along with to conjured up clones of herself playing with Starfire's chest. Shadow hands made of magic traces themselves over her naked form as she wiggled in desperation to escape.

No, Starfire would never become queen. He had much plans for her… much plans for her sweat dripping down her thighs…

'Dam it I should have had gone to a different room.'

* * *

 **Review**


End file.
